Sickness of Heart
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: (Re-uploading after fixing grievous errors) When Ike is pronounced to be close to death it is all Queen Elincia can do to try and stay strong. But with the hidden feelings in Elincia making themselves known how can she bypass them as nothing? Rated T for character death in the last chapter. Geoffrey/Elincia is evident in the story. Boyd/Mist and some slight Oscar/Titania as well.
1. Chapter 1

Sickness of the Heart

**Time of story: Thirty-four years after the events of Radiant Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I own no Fire Emblem Characters or places mentioned in the game.**

Chapter One: The Change of a Simple Life

* * *

"My love, how fares you?" Geoffrey inquired as he and Queen Elincia walked outside together. Queen Elincia gave him a nod as she nudged him, wanting his body warmth. It was rare that the two of them could amble like this in the warm sunshine and early afternoon, the breeze running through her radiant green hair. Usually Queen Elincia's obligations kept her from enjoying life to the fullest with her husband Geoffrey.

Today however Queen Elincia was able to go on the walks Geoffrey so loved and enjoy being with him. She knew her documents, bills, and petitions were crying her name with their bombast scripts and demands back in her Throne Room, but she ignored that for the moment, enjoying what was happening in the current moment.

"You have a leaf in your hair, my queen," Geoffrey murmured and Queen Elincia looked up at him, bringing their entwined fingers to her bosom.

"Do I truly?" she giggled the question and Crimea's King nodded with an amused smile before plucking it out and flicking it away, the leaf swirling down onto the path.

"Fall is coming soon, and with it comes arrangements from Daein again. Are you going to accept their offer to travel to Nevassa and join in the meeting again?" Geoffrey asked and Queen Elincia raggedly sighed.

"I must go, no matter how much traveling to Daein is a pain…" Queen Elincia trailed off as she felt Geoffrey wrap an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Why? Traveling on your Pegasus makes it a faster trip, no?"

"Well, I wish not to tire Stratus. He had pulled a tendon in his wing because I rushed to get to Nevassa for the meeting two years ago," Elincia replied and Geoffrey looked at her.

"That is because you were late, my dear. I have this feeling that you won't be late this year to Daein's capital. Besides, making the commute isn't always so tedious anyway when it is between you and me," Geoffrey said and Queen Elincia squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I can always count on you to brighten my day up for the better, Geoff," she murmured and Geoffrey leaned to take her lips with his own, kissing her softly.

"My love…" Geoffrey trailed off as he saw a shadow drape over them from above in the blue sky. A whinny sounded and Queen Elincia flinched, looking up to see a Pegasus fly overhead before spiraling down quickly, white wings flashing in the bright sunlight.

"Wait…is that Marcia?" Geoffrey narrowed his eyes as he got a closer look at the rider and suddenly Queen Elincia ran off to meet the Pegasus Knight, knowing something was wrong.

"Queen Elincia! Something urgent has just happened!" Marcia called out as she faced the queen, pink hair ruffled from a hard flight, eyes expressing emotions.

"Does it involve Crimea Castle?" Queen Elincia asked, dearly hoping inside that it wasn't. _My luck that the day I get to sneak out to enjoy a walk with my husband something has to happen while I am gone, _her mind spoke as she saw the appalled and grim facial expression that Marcia was harboring.

"No it doesn't have anything to do with the castle, thank Yune. But it is something else…" Marcia trailed off; her blue eyes looked distant and scarily bright with wetness. She hesitated further, fiddling with the Pegasus's reins in her hands and Elincia felt her impatience begin to build up inside her bosom.

"What is it?" Queen Elincia asked, a frantic tone in her voice, the worst case scenarios running through her head.

"It's Ike…he has returned to Tellius once again. And he is on the brink of death," the pink-haired Pegasus Knight said and then everything fell away from Queen Elincia; she was floored.

"What?" She whispered the question, her voice so soft and fragile. Geoffrey came over at this moment and his blue eyes were as hard as flints as he saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked, an authoritative tone in his voice, and Marcia looked at him and gulped, her blue-violet eyes filled with sorrow. The tense air around the trio was so palpable and thick that it made Queen Elincia's breath quicken to try and acquire more air.

"It is Ike…something dreadful has happened to him and he is close to dying," she repeated and Elincia's mind began to become awash with memories of Ike, the one person who saved Tellius, the person who helped her regain her reputation and throne.

"No…that can't be true. How could this be? What truly happened?" Queen Elincia queried one question after another, feeling hysterical. She resisted the urge to touch her green hair, knowing it was a bad habit she displayed when she was stressed.

"I do not know the true details, Queen Elincia but if you would like I can take you and King Geoffrey to the village of Targent right now. That is where he is being held; in the medical facility there," Marcia suggested and closed her eyes, looking so distraught.

"Take me there," Queen Elincia murmured, suddenly feeling weak, and Marcia opened her eyes, motioning for the two of them to climb into the saddle.

"My queen, what about Crimea Castle? If we stay here in Targent any longer than for twenty minutes then Lucia, Count Bastian, and our daughter Sarya will be wondering," Geoffrey asked as they climbed on and got comfortable in the saddle and Queen Elincia shook her head, unable to answer that. _If Ike is close to dying…then there is no way I am just going to see him for twenty minutes then leave…_

"After I drop you two off I will fly back to Crimea Castle and inform them of what happened," Marcia offered and Queen Elincia nodded.

"That would be kind, thank you, Marcia," she said, feeling nauseous and hearing a shake in her voice. _Where did that quiver come from?_

"Hold on because I am going to fly speedily quick!" the pink-haired Pegasus knight warned and her Pegasus neighed before leaping into the air, rushing off over the treetops and into the sky.

"When did this happen? Just now?" Geoffrey asked Marcia and she nodded, looking back for a moment, her pink hair rustling in the wind.

"I had been out managing my Pegasus when a messenger from Targent rushed over and briefed me of the news. He told me that Ike was being held in Targent and I was to inform you posthaste of the situation," Marcia explained and Queen Elincia felt her hands shaking.

_No…it can't be possible…he can't be dying…not now…not ever, _Crimea's queen thought, feeling so numb, trying to quell the shaking in her hands and body.

"As I have said before I wasn't notified on the true details but I have a hunch that when you land in Targent all the answers will be given to you," the Pegasus knight continued and Queen Elincia forced herself to nod instead of quivering in shock.

"Then we will only find out when we get there," Geoffrey replied and put a hand on Queen Elincia's leg, trying to comfort her. It did no good, for Queen Elincia's thoughts were all pinpointing on Ike and how he may die.

They flew in silence, Marcia diligent in bringing Queen Elincia and King Geoffrey to their destination, Queen Elincia holding her feelings inside, and Geoffrey mute with shock.

"How were you able to find us? We hadn't informed anyone that we were going walking," Queen Elincia finally inquired after the moment passed, and Marcia looked back at her for a fleeting moment.

"I just guessed. I figured that Geoffrey would be out walking around this time and decided to see if you were with him today."

"Lucky guess," Geoffrey muttered but Marcia made no indication that she heard him.

Soon Marcia pushed the reins in her hands forward to give her Pegasus more head room and and winged horse began to softly descend with a small sneeze, its white wings flaring out to slow its descent. Queen Elincia held onto Marcia, feeling her stomach doing tumbles of sudden nervousness as they neared their destination. The village of Targent looked small down below but it soon became bigger and bigger as Marcia expertly and deftly circled the village, descending ever lower from the sky.

Marcia's Pegasus snorted as its hooves touched the ground again and before Queen Elincia could stop herself she swung off the Pegasus and raced through the village to find the medical facility. People hurtled themselves out of her way, and a few chickens clucked before avoiding the queen in a burst of brown feathers.

Targent's medical facility had been built twenty six years ago after the War of the Feral Ones ended. Many bodies were claimed and killed that day, making the facility's idea become fleshed out and greatly appreciated. Once it was built people from the far reaches of Daein, to even down south in Goldoa came up to Targent to be healed of sicknesses or possible life-threatening wounds.

The emerald-haired queen burst inside of the facility to see surgeons and clerics walking back and forth, some flinching as they saw her enter. The floors were made from hickory wood and looked to be recently cleaned to the keen observer. The walls were a strange sickly yellow-colored plaster and Queen Elincia couldn't help but think of how appropriate the color was for a place like this. Windows dotted the room, letting in ample light for the clerics and surgeons to see with clarity.

"Queen Elincia! What a surprise to see you here. How is your daughter?" This was a cleric's first question as she walked over and Crimea's queen nodded frantically.

"Sarya is well. Where is Ike stationed?"

"Ooh…that one is a sad case. He is up on the second floor; let me take you there," the cleric offered and Queen Elincia followed her as they ascended the nearby staircase. Some of the steps creaked ominously, as if threatening to give way, but Crimea's queen and the cleric ignored it.

"How bad is his condition?" Queen Elincia queried and the cleric turned to her.

"You know Ike?" the cleric said and Elincia nodded.

"Yes…he is…a close friend of mine," she replied and the cleric nodded, accepting what Elincia said as the truth. However that was a lie and Crimea's queen knew it. _Ike is far more special to me than just a close friend…._

They made it up the wooden stairs and reached the second floor, walking down the long hallway.

"In here." The cleric opened the third wooden door on the left to reveal a sub-room inside the initial room and Queen Elincia could see a group of people standing about that were familiar to the eye.

"Titania? Everyone?" Queen Elincia dared to speak out, hearing the tremble in her voice as she percieved the people to be Ike's old mercenaries. Titania turned to see Queen Elincia there before walking solemnly over to her, tears in her fiery green eyes.

"Queen Elincia." She nodded with acknowledgement. "I assume you have heard the news?"

Elincia nodded, feeling the sad air in the sub-room. "What…happened? How is he close to dying?"

Titania gave a sorrowful sigh as she sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing that Elincia do the same. She sat and looked into the sallow, hopeless eyes of Ike's old second in command, seeing a detachment that extended beyond normal standards. _Ike's condition has affected her...poor woman..._

"What happened was this, "Titania began. "Ike had arrived in Port Toha just this morning and was fine. He came to visit us and share news of what he had seen while traveling abroad and living in another land. However my gut told me that something was wrong with him. Something internally wrong; he was hoarse, had shortness of breath, his body looked frail, and worst of all he refused to have lunch with us or eat anything. Ike had waved it off, telling us that he was fine and ate lunch in Port Toha before arriving at the stronghold, but I knew better and it appeared that he did as well.

"I asked him later on when the excitement of his arrival died down somewhat to ask him if he was hiding anything from us. Before he could answer he choked on his own breath before falling into a dead faint in front of me," Titania continued.

"Oh my Goddess!" Queen Elincia gasped, her hand over her mouth in horror, and Titania nodded grimly as she took the queen's hand in hers, as if giving something for Elincia to hold onto.

"We rushed him to Targent instantly and asked what the problem was. Ike has heart cancer… The clerics told us that he only has a week to live because the cancer became too advanced and dangerous in such a short amount of time." Titania's voice broke and Queen Elincia felt tears welling in her eyes. The paladin's expression was now on the edge of sorrow; the queen could sense Titania was trying to keep herself composed in front of a member of Crimea's royalty. She wanted to console the paladin and tell her that she could cry, and Elincia would most likely cry alongside her as well.

"No…he can't…. Only a week? Isn't there something that can be done to prolong his life?" Queen Elincia asked, her hand shaking in Titania's soft grip, and the red-haired paladin looked away, closing her eyes.

"No…there is no cure. The clerics told us that there was no other suitable option to help him except let him go peacefully… " she trailed off and Elincia suddenly stood up before racing to the sub-room where the other mercenaries were in, looking downcast.

"Ike! No! You can't have cancer!" Queen Elincia burst out as she saw his supine position on the bed in the room. Three candles were lit by the bed and the other Greil Mercenaries flinched in shock as they saw her.

"Queen Elincia? You came too?" Shinon asked, a surprised tone in his usually sarcastic voice, and Queen Elincia nodded.

"I can't just ignore the fact that Ike may very well be dying," she replied and went over to the bed, looking at Ike for the first time in thirty-four years. She saw how old he looked now with a pale face, wrinkles on his forehead, and the gauntness to his body. It made her truly wonder what happened to him, what caused this. However she knew there were no straight answers; it had happened so quickly none could explain and now the consequence was that Ike was dying.

"Come, let's give her some peace," Rhys suggested as his brown eyes perceived the familiar brightness of welling tears in the queen's eyes and the mercenaries grudgingly left Queen Elincia alone with Ike, waiting in the other room with Titania.

"Ike…how did this happen? How can you have cancer?" Queen Elincia whispered, her voice clogged with emotion. She felt the tears build up in her eyes and she let them; she felt them crawl their wet trail down her cheek.

Ike didn't even move or blink open his eyes at her voice. He just simply laid there and breathed in and out, in and out, the sounds of strained life repeating the cycle of breathing in order to continue living.

"Ike, you must wake up…please. I beg of you," Queen Elincia pleaded mournfully, then the door opened and Geoffrey walked in with a shocked and pained expression on his face. His eyes flickered as he took in Ike's motionless shape on the bed before looking at his wife.

"Geoffrey…I just can't believe it. It is true...he does have heart cancer." Queen Elincia shook her head in denial at it all and Geoffrey nodded solemnly, coming over closer to Ike.

"Titania and the others just briefed me on what happened. I cannot say anything to this…I am just so shocked…" he trailed off as Queen Elincia turned to him, feeling sudden sorrow take over her heart.

"He helped Crimea regain its reputation, he helped me become queen," Queen Elincia murmured and Geoffrey looked at her sadly, unable to respond. "He helped Crimea rebuild itself and now his life is hanging by a thread. He has been gone for thirty-four years and now he is close to death with no way to save him…I can't believe it!"

"Elincia…" Geoffrey trailed off, looking at Ike on the bed before coming over to the mercenary.

"Oh Ike, I am sorry that I wasn't there when you first docked in Tellius again," Queen Elincia murmured, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her bosom as she felt the sadness choke her throat again.

"I'll be outside the room," Geoffrey said, a sudden emotional tone in his voice, and he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

_Geoffrey… _Queen Elincia sniffled before coming over to the bed,kneeling down on the floor, resting her head onto Ike's chest, hearing his heart beat softly and slowly in her ear, making fear shoot through her.

_Please Ike… you must survive this. You must! I wouldn't know what to do if you were to die!_

* * *

"Queen Elincia?" asked a soft voice and Elincia's head jerked up in alarm as her eyes opened as she saw Mist enter the room, looking mature and wise beyond her years. Boyd entered behind her, his eyes full of sorrow. Crimea's queen realized that she had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest.

"Mist? Is there something you need? Or do the people in the facility want me to leave?" Queen Elincia asked hoarsely as she shakily stood up from Ike's warm body and Ike's younger sister catapulted into the queen's arms, bawling.

"Oh Elincia. Thank Yune you are here. Thank Yune," she repeated tearfully and Queen Elincia felt tears of her own descend down her cheeks again.

"I couldn't ever ignore anything that had to do with Ike. You know that," Elincia replied with a husky tone and Mist let go of her, stepping back. Boyd came over to her and held her hand softly.

"I can't believe this happened to Ike. I mean…he seemed fine when he first arrived at the stronghold this morning," Boyd said, his green eyes filled with sadness. Queen Elincia remembered that the green-haired fighter had an admirable unshakable faith in Ike, and it made her feel even worse than she was, knowing how much this must be tearing him up inside him.

"Titania told me that she knew something was wrong with him as soon as he walked into your stronghold. She knew he was hiding something," Elincia replied, looking back at Ike. The setting sun was evident from the window and Elincia knew she had stayed here for quite some time. However her heart refused to let her leave Ike's side and tears threatened to spill again no matter the resilient strain she had on them.

"Are you…staying here for the night, Queen Elincia?" Mist queried and the emerald-haired woman sighed heavily.

"I wish I could Mist. However Geoffrey…I don't think he would want me to stay here much longer."

"Geoffrey isn't here; he left two hours ago," Boyd informed.

"Why?"

"He explained to me to tell you that he was heading back to Crimea Castle to tell the others where you have been. He knew you wanted to spend some time alone with Ike. What a guy. Even he looked ready to let it all out. I can imagine that he wanted some time alone to maybe grieve as well," the green-haired fighter answered.

"I have to go back to him…" Queen Elincia trailed off and Mist and Boyd looked at each other.

"How will you get back home?" Boyd asked, then a voice answered, "I'll be taking her home."

It was Geoffrey and Queen Elincia looked at him as he walked over, desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Geoffrey? I thought you left to go back to Crimea Castle," Mist said and Geoffrey nodded his blue-haired head.

"I had, but I can't leave my wife here all alone now, can I?" Geoffrey asked; there was a tone of forced amusement in his voice. "Has Ike woken up since I left?"

"No, he is still in the same position…his breath is very soft sounding. It…makes me worry immensely for him," Queen Elincia replied as Geoffrey held out a hand. She came over to him and took it before they walked out, saying goodbye to Ike's sister and Boyd. The other mercenaries were still in the initial room and they nodded their goodbye to Geoffrey and Queen Elincia as they watched the king and queen of Crimea leave.

"Geoffrey…" Queen Elincia trailed off as they walked out of the facility and to Geoffrey's white horse, who pawed the ground in impatience to get moving.

Crimea's king looked at her and a soft expression came on his face as he leaned to kiss her gently.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured the question as he helped her up on his horse, and she sighed.

"I'm fine, Geoffrey. Let's head back home…" Elincia trailed off as images of Ike from back in the past began to fill up her mind again. Geoffrey felt her hands go around him to steady herself in the saddle as he clucked his tongue, urging the horse into a brisk canter out of the village.

"You didn't want to leave." It wasn't a question and Queen Elincia nodded at his statement, feeling choked up and full of pain.

"I just felt that I couldn't leave him… However I have you to consider, dear. Your feelings come first…"

"Elincia, you are wrong; your feelings always come first," Geoffrey replied and they were silent the rest of the way back to Crimea Castle.

* * *

They couldn't be silent during dinner hour together with Lucia, Count Bastian, and the other royals, telling about Ike's current condition.

"Oh my!" Lucia put a hand over her mouth in horror after all the details had been shared. "Cancer? Truly?"

"Yes…Titania told me everything. About what happened when he first arrived and all until when he collapsed and was rushed to the facility," Queen Elincia explained after taking a much needed drink of wine.

"I just can't believe that the valiant Ike has fallen to the dread dank dark of sickness. Truly it will pain all of Tellius." Count Bastian hung his head, his graying blonde hair shining in the chandelier light.

"How was he when you visited him, Elincia? Did he…wake up ever?" Lucia asked, a sympathetic and sad frown on her thin face.

"No, he didn't wake up at all. All I could hear was his breath and heartbeat…coming and going." Queen Elincia stopped, feeling emotional again. Geoffrey shot her a concerned look and she nodded at him in affirmation; that she was fine.

"This is truly terrible…how could this happen, to Ike of all people?" Crimea's king asked and Queen Elincia's inner question mirrored his own. _How could Ike fall sick? He is a strong person. Stronger than I have ever been._

* * *

That night Elincia couldn't take the pent up feelings anymore and after climbing in bed with her husband she began to sniffle again.

"Oh Geoffrey…" Queen Elincia trailed off, for fat tears began to stream down her face again, and Geoffrey pulled her close, shushing her gently, his arms wrapping around her. She sobbed and burrowed into Geoffrey, her body moving with each shaky breath she took.

"I don't want him to die…I don't want him to disappear from my life forever," Elincia said tearfully and Geoffrey nodded his head, bringing his wife closer to him, kissing her emerald-colored hair.

Soon Queen Elincia felt herself drift away in sadness, the tears still falling from her eyes as she fell asleep to a dark pit of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sickness of Heart

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

Chapter Two: Time Cannot Heal All Sorrows

* * *

_"Ike?" Elincia asked and the Crimean army leader looked at her, a subtle smile on his handsome, masculine face._

_ "Yes Elincia?"_

_ "When you do think we shall reach Melior?"_

_ "My guess would be about in three more days' time. The rain yesterday has slowed us down," Ike replied and she gave a nod. There was silence between them for a bit, war commander and princess looking at the sunset. Elincia watched as Ike ran a hand through his spiky blue hair, his hand returning back down to his side before turning to look at her._

_ "What is the reason that you wanted to help me regain my throne?" she asked then and Ike inhaled subtly before letting the breath exhale, saying, "You employed us. I, as the leader of my father's mercenaries, couldn't and still can't refuse your requests."_

_ "No…there has to be a true reason as to why you wanted to help me. You could have refused my offer to employ you, and you most certainly could have left me for dead…" "However I never did." There was a whimsical smile on his face as he interrupted her and Elincia felt a smile curl her lips upward._

_ "For that I will thank you, my lord Ike," the Crimean princess said and Ike looked back at her again, the rare smile on his face didn't fade._

_ "You are welcome, Elincia. Always." He looked into her hazel-golden eyes for a brief moment more._

_ "Ike…I…have a request for you," she stammered out after a brief moment, an embarrassed look in her expression and Ike chuckled._

_ "Besides the one you have given me first?" he queried and Elincia giggled before answering, "Yes. After Melior is saved from Ashnard…will you…keep in touch with me? I feel that after this war is over you and I will have to part. And truly I do not want that to happen." _

_Ike looked into her eyes, hearing the pensiveness in her soft voice, the determined look in her face. Most of all he saw the budding affection that was taking form in her eyes and he knew he could never refuse. Never._

_ "Yes Elincia. I am sure that you and I will keep in contact. I would never just blow you off like that," he said, the warm retreating rays of sun lighting up the lines of his jaw._

_ "All right then, my lord Ike. Thank you." Elincia took Ike's callused hand into her own without thinking and squeezed it. Ike looked at her in surprise, then the smile came back and the two of them just stood together, not moving, together, watching the sun sink._

Queen Elincia woke from the dream to feel a welling of tears in her eyes and she held back a breath that sounded like a sob. _Now Ike is…going to die because of cancer. Those happy moments between him and me are gone… _She looked over to see that Geoffrey was still sleeping, his face calm and even thoughtful, the blanket wrapped around his body, ending by his shoulders. The sun was just getting ready to rise from the horizon and the light was beginning to show in the room, brightening up the gloom.

_Oh Geoffrey…you would never understand why Ike means so much to me,_ Queen Elincia thought sadly, feeling the doleful buildup in her bosom.

"Are you awake?" His soft voice asked and Elincia nodded as Geoffrey opened his bleary sleep glazed eyes and looked at her.

"Morning," he whispered and kissed her lips softly before rolling out of the bed, opening the window to let the air and growing sunlight in. Queen Elincia just laid there for a moment, watching him look back at her before walking over to her side of the bed. A breeze came in and ruffled his bedraggled hair playfully.

"You don't want to get up, Elincia?" he inquired, an amused tone in his voice despite the layer of sadness underneath it, and Queen Elincia nodded, not wanting to let loose the feelings wound so tightly inside her heart. However she still got up, pushing the feelings away and trying to ignore them as she forced herself to revel in the glorious sun's rays in the master bedroom.

The both of them got dressed, Queen Elincia in her coronation robes and Geoffrey in his kings-wear. There was a silence between them for a moment until Geoffrey turned to her.

"Let's go eat breakfast, I am sure the cooks have whipped up something nice for us," he said and Queen Elincia nodded before taking his hand once more and letting him lead her to the Dining room.

Elincia looked up at Geoffrey as he squeezed her hand once before letting it go, saying in a gentle tone, as if the words could break her if they were any louder, "Ike's imminent death…to be frank, is something I do not want to happen either."

His words made her nod her head, feeling her vibrant hair falling in a cascade around her face. She pushed the emerald strands away before leaning into his battle-hardened shoulder, trying to derive some of his strength for her own battered spirit.

They reached the Dining Room and Elincia sat down in her usual chair to see that her glass was filled with water. Geoffrey sat in the chair next to hers as the chefs brought out their breakfast, setting the plates down on the table wordlessly; they already knew what had happened with Ike. Queen Elincia felt that everyone would soon start tiptoeing around her, as if frightened to start up her emotions if they said or did one thing wanton.

As they ate Queen Elincia felt something take over her and she looked at her husband, seeing him look back at her, his beautiful blue-eyed gaze questioning and concerned.

"Love, we have to go back to Targent and see Ike again," Queen Elincia began and Geoffrey put his fork down on his napkin.

"You can go. I won't be able to make it." A tangible guilty tone was in his voice, and Elincia flinched, even though his tone was calm, even worried sounding.

"Why Geoffrey?"

"Begnion had sent us another proposition yesterday to inform us to subjugate, again. I had found the sealed letter on my desk and had read it through and through."

Queen Elincia gasped and the blue-haired king looked at her; a worried look of her own was on the green-haired Crimean queen's face.

"Why another one? I thought that by ignoring the first one it would send them the message," Queen Elincia asked, feeling cold fear shoot through her veins and Geoffrey shook his head.

"Perhaps they figured that the letter had gotten lost. I know not what goes through Sanaki's head as the years pass. I do not know why she wants us to become a part of Begnion. Perhaps this is all in kindness. Perhaps Begnion wishes to unite with us once and for all…. I do not know, so I have decided to go today to Begnion right after breakfast and speak to them on firm terms."

"All by yourself? Maybe I should come with you…" "No Elincia. Remember what I said yesterday? I said that your feelings come first…always. Go see Ike, my love. I understand now how important he is to you," Geoffrey interrupted her and placed his hand over hers, entwining his fingers with hers, his hands soft and comforting.

"Geoffrey, I am the queen. Surely I must hear what the senators will say as well and accompany you." Queen Elincia tried to reason but Geoffrey shook his head, his blue hair waving with the movement.

"Most likely they are expecting that you reply in some way to this proposition, because it is the new Begnion senators whom have sent the document over to us. They must want someone who listens and appreciates. That is why I will go and listen to their whole spiel. Elincia, I am giving you full permission to do what you like in the two days that I am gone. Do not worry about me, please. I shall be perfectly fine and most likely bringing you back news on the whole situation soon."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"I have never been surer in my whole life," Geoffrey replied and Queen Elincia leaned to kiss him.

"All right then. I won't keep you from heading out to Begnion. Be safe, Geoff," she murmured and Geoffrey kissed her back before cupping her cheek with an affectionate squeeze.

"I will be, for you," he replied before getting up and leaving the Dining Room.

_Oh Geoffrey…thank you…._

* * *

Queen Elincia walked outside to the stables to see her Pegasus, Stratus, whicker a greeting to her, dark eyes shining. However Elincia didn't greet her Pegasus with a soft pat on the neck as she always had. Her thoughts were so grim; they circulated on what Geoffrey had told her and Ike's death combined.

"Stratus, we are going. Come," Queen Elincia beckoned as she led him out of the stable and the Pegasus stomped a hoof, as if anxious to get going already. She leaped into the saddle and with a flip of the reins they were off, sailing high over Crimea Castle and Melior, Elincia's hair streaming out behind her.

As Stratus flew the queen began to feel guilty all over again about not going along with her husband to Begnion. _I should be on the way to Begnion with him now. I should have tried harder to persuade him not to go alone…._

Pegasus and queen flew on, Elincia lost in thought; feverishly hoping that Ike was not proclaimed dead today. The weather was beautiful and she felt her eyes well up in tears. _Ike has to have heart cancer on such a beautiful day… I wish it would rain so it could just be the same way I feel deep inside my soul._

Once Stratus's hooves touched the ground again in Targent he snorted a sneeze as Elincia climbed off the saddle, patted his neck absentmindedly, and hurried into the facility again.

It was quiet in the building; not many people were around this early, and Queen Elincia went up the stairs, grateful she wasn't stopped to be asked what she was here for yet.

As soon as Elincia opened the door she saw the mercenaries inside the room, all of them still sleeping in chairs. Quietly, so as not to disturb them, she tiptoed past, making her breaths quiet and controlled.

"Ike?" Queen Elincia spoke past the lodging of sadness in her voice as she saw him laying there in the room, not moving. Then the blue-haired man blinked his eyes open and found her.

"Elincia? Is that you?" Ike hoarsely called out, levels of pain in his voice, and Queen Elincia felt everything else fade away but him. Her legs shook before she hurried over to the bed and embraced him, feeling tears escalating in her golden eyes; they threatened to spill.

"Someone missed me," Ike rasped out in amusement as the embrace lasted. He wrapped his arms around her; his whole body was shaking with the exertion of the movement.

"Ike…I am so glad that you are awake. Yesterday, when I heard the news, I was so frightened for you," Queen Elincia murmured as she finally drew away from him reluctantly, his arms dropping from her to rest at his sides.

"How did you hear?" Ike hacked a wrenching cough and Elincia wanted to sob due to how wretched he looked and sounded. Gray hairs seemed to have been interwoven in his blue hair overnight. The sickness seemed to be making him older than he really was.

"Marcia told me a messenger from this village informed her to tell me of what happened. I had rushed here as quickly as I could yesterday to make it. The thought of you dying…" Her sentence trailed away, her eyes closing, and Ike sighed raggedly, as if preparing for the pain to come.

"What did the clerics say? What is wrong with me?" Ike asked and then, at that moment, Elincia didn't want to speak the truth. She felt her lips quavering and shook her green-haired head.

"Elincia? Is it bad?" His voice was soft, almost defeated sounding as he tried to prod her, and it broke something in the queen for she felt the first tears slip unbidden from her eyes. Pain washed over her.

"You have heart cancer…and you only have six more days to live. The cancer became too advanced too quickly for anything to be done," Queen Elincia answered tearfully and Ike was silent, soaking in what he just heard. Then he sighed and closed his intense blue eyes, rubbing his temples before a choking sound rushed out of him. Elincia looked at him with wide eyes as he grappled for his breath, feeling the tears falling faster down her face.

"I don't want you to die, Ike. I never want you to. I would sooner wish to die before you," Queen Elincia told him and he began to breathe normally again, looking at her, pain in his eyes.

"Oh Elincia, I would sooner want to die before you ever did," Ike murmured hoarsely and Elincia embraced him again, not knowing what else to say. The emotions in his voice and eyes were making the split in her heart and soul crack further and further with each passing minute.

"Ike, please, you must tell me this is all just a terrible dream. Tell me you aren't going to die in a mere six days. Please…" Her plea faded away and the old mercenary was silent.

"I can't answer that." He closed his intense eyes and looked away from her. "However, I do know I am going to die. Sooner than I wished, dear Elincia."

"Oh Ike," Queen Elincia paused and Ike looked into her eyes, his full of pain, agony, and something else.

"Such a beautiful woman you have turned out to be. I regret not marrying you when I had the chance, Elincia," he murmured and Queen Elincia looked at him as he slowly raised a shaky hand to wipe her tears off her cheeks.

"Ike…you know that Geoffrey and I are married now," she replied, feeling so hollow and empty, although it wasn't a question. She didn't know why she had said that; it only made the pain in her flare up again, threatening to take over again.

"Yes. Titania had told me yesterday before my…collapse." Ike managed to get out as he lost his voice for a brief moment.

"But that shouldn't prohibit us from seeing each other for the last few times as friends, right?" he continued after a long moment, looking straight into her eyes unwaveringly. _No matter what he is going through I know not how he manages to stay so strong through it all, _Crimea's queen thought as she looked at him, looked into the depths of his eyes.

"Friends…Ike, I cannot think of you as just a friend. My heart regards you as something more special than a friend," Queen Elincia answered, knowing her words were achingly true.

"Elincia, it is all right if you still love me in some way. I still love you and always have. Even when I left Tellius you have stuck to my heart and stayed in my thoughts. It would make me wonder if I had stayed, would everything between us be different?" Ike murmured softly and Queen Elincia felt like waling aloud; the tone in his voice was destroying her, making her regret not being with him and not wanting him as her husband.

"Listen, for I do not know when I'll have the chance to tell you this again. Even though I only have a short amount of time left on this earth with you and everyone else…I want you to be happy, all right? I want you to live on and fulfill your desires. I may die tomorrow, I may die whenever, but I never want to see you unhappy, all right?" Ike continued, placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his own, feeling the rough texture that has never changed, draping her fingers over his own so the feeling would last with her.

"Ike…I'll never be happy if you die," Queen Elincia whispered, hearing her voice break again. She closed her eyes and looked down as Ike removed his hand from her skin.

"Try Elincia. I want you to always be happy, and never regret anything…even though I do regret some of the choices I have made in life."

"Ike? Are you awake?" asked Titania as she walked into the room and Ike nodded. Queen Elincia got up off the bed, trying to compose herself, not wanting to look so decrepit from sorrow.

"Yeah and I feel haggard," he replied, trying to clear his throat but failing to do so.

"Ike…" the red-haired paladin trailed off and Boyd, Soren, and Mist came into the room as well.

"Oh my sweet brother!" Mist began to sob as soon as she perceived him to be awake and hurtled herself at him, embracing him tightly as tears leaked from her blue eyes.

"Mist." Ike's own eyes began to water as he clutched his younger sister and Queen Elincia decided that it was time for her to leave. She new that by her lingering it would only upset the balance between the mercenaries and the man they so loved.

"I'll leave you guys to your privacy alone with Ike," Queen Elincia said, whisper soft, and they all turned to her.

"Oh but Elincia, you don't have to leave," Mist replied, turning to the queen, but Elincia shook her head, attempting to be stubborn.

"I feel that you four must catch up and speak to one another alone. I don't want to be a burden for you guys by lingering in the corner without anything to say," Queen Elincia replied, a sad tone in her voice, and Boyd cocked his head in bemusement.

"Why? You aren't a burden, Elincia," Ike rasped out the question and Elincia shook her head. _You never are..._those was the unspoken words that he didn't say aloud.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "However I hope that I can come back here again." Elincia hoped dearly that she could. _Six more days isn't enough to relieve the time span between me and Ike._

* * *

After a very somber breakfast the next day Queen Elincia headed over to Targent and walked up the creaky facility stairs, ready to enter Ike's room. Until she saw a few healers outside his door bar her from entering.

"I am sorry, my queen, but Ike isn't up to being visited today," one of the clerics said and Queen Elincia looked at her.

"Why not? Has something happened to him?" she simply asked, worry and concern was evident in her voice.

"He just isn't up to visiting today…" the cleric trailed off, her voice sounding uncomfortable to continue the conversation, seeing a priest walk out of Ike's room.

"There's a lot of blood in it again…take over for me, I have to get another bowl," the priest said and Queen Elincia felt her breath catch.

_Blood? What is going on? Has Ike…_ Queen Elincia's thoughts faded and then the cleric still realized that she was there.

"Perhaps tomorrow Ike will be presentable to you, my queen. We are deeply sorry for this," the cleric stated, a contrite tone in her voice, and Crimea's queen knew she had no choice but to leave.

"All right then. Thank you for informing me," she replied, her voice breaking, and the cleric gave a soft sympathetic smile. Queen Elincia nodded and walked away, descending the stairs and leaving the medical facility.

Stratus was waiting there and Elincia saddled him up, feeling doleful and hopeless. _I hope that Ike will be able to see me tomorrow… Please Goddess Yune, I wish to see him as much as possible before he leaves this earth without me._

* * *

The next day brought more sunshine and the green-haired queen left the stables to head back inside Crimea Castle after tending to her Pegasus. Later that morning she saw Marcia's Pegasus descend from the sky from the castle windows.

Queen Elincia hurried outside so as not to miss where they would be landing. Marcia waved to her as soon as the queen was nearby and she waved back, seeing Geoffrey looking grim behind the pink-haired Pegasus Knight.

Once the Pegasus landed Queen Elincia hurried over to her husband, feeling relieved that he was safe and sound.

"I missed you in those two days without you, my queen," Geoffrey murmured as he came over closer and kissed Elincia on the lips. She kissed him back, embracing him tightly and breathed in his familiar masculine musk, trying to derive comfort.

"I missed you too, my love. The bed was too spacious without you," Queen Elincia replied and Geoffrey laughed as they drew away.

"So…what is the news with Begnion, Geoffrey?"

"Come with me," Geoffrey beckoned and Queen Elincia grasped his outstretched hand, walking beside him.

"So…?" she prodded after a moment of walking in silence.

"Begnion wants us to subjugate because they feel we will be more powerful by doing so. The senators told me that if we were to join beside them and make ourselves a part of Begnion then we would be more powerful as a whole."

"And have Crimea fade into the dust as if it never was?" Queen Elincia could hear a bitter tone in her question.

"That ran through my mind as well while they spoke their reasons. What would Crimea become if we joined them? Just a memory? I refused their proposition and told them so," Geoffrey answered and Elincia felt relief.

"Good, Geoffrey. I don't want everything that Crimea has accomplished to fade because we wanted to become part of Begnion. How did the senators respond?"

"They were…somewhat displeased, but they told me they understood where I was coming from because of everything that has happened in the past. The senators told me that if I was ever to change my mind, and that's a big if, they would listen to reason."

Queen Elincia felt a grimace furl her lips down at his words, feeling dread pass through her. _Why do I have the feeling that the senators won't give up trying to woo us to subjugate?_

"How is Ike?" Geoffrey asked, a concerned tone in his voice as he changed the subject, and the question knocked Elincia out of her thoughts, catching her off guard.

"He is awake from his unconsciousness," the emerald-haired queen replied and Geoffrey looked surprised.

"Is he? That is a relief. Does he seem healthy?"

"No…he is very frail and sickly. The cancer is getting steadily worse. I couldn't visit him yesterday but perhaps today he is fine," Elincia replied, the words of the priest bouncing in her mind, _There's blood in it again; I have to get another bowl._

"Perhaps I will be able see him today after all…" Geoffrey's sentence trailed off and she looked at him.

"Geoffrey?"

"I had been thinking on visiting Ike today but I pushed it back as I was ready to leave Begnion, not expecting that I would arrive back to Crimea as timely as I had. Marcia's Pegasus is very quick."

"When are you going to see him?" Elincia inquired.

"In a few minutes. I should catch him in case he falls unconscious again or isn't up to being visited," he replied and Queen Elincia smiled at her husband.

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

"For what?"

"For understanding why this situation with Ike means so much to me."

"No problem, love. Ike has been a part of our lives and hearts for years; I could never feel resentful if you visited him on his sick bed," Geoffrey replied and kissed his wife sweetly and fleetingly before letting go of her hand.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, all right?" Geoffrey said and Queen Elincia nodded before heading back to the castle.

As she walked all she could think about was Ike and how close the day he was to die was coming.

_I shall visit Ike everyday and make sure that he is in my life until the day he leaves this earth…_

* * *

Geoffrey was true to his word and returned after an hour, a piteous look in his blue eyes as soon as Elincia looked into them.

"How was Ike?" Queen Elincia asked and Geoffrey shook his head.

"I feel for him. He just looks so destroyed and defeated and when he spoke…I could hear the pain so clearly in it."

"No…" Crimea's queen trailed off, feeling her eyes welling up again.

"He was happy to see me despite his internal agony and told me that he missed us Crimeans and his mercenaries in the time he was gone overseas," Geoffrey continued.

"Oh Ike." Elincia closed her eyes and Geoffrey embraced her; that's when she realized she was crying.

"This is truly a sad case, Elincia. I know not what to say to make this all better for you," he whispered and Queen Elincia burrowed into his neck.

"Just be you, Geoff. That is all I want," she whispered tearfully and Crimea's king nodded, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"That I will do. Do not fear."

* * *

After dinner that night Queen Elincia saddled up Stratus and once again she left for Targent, a grimace on her face.

Once she entered Ike's room she saw it was empty except for him, and thankfully there were no clerics or priests around to stop her.

"Where are your mercenaries?" she asked and the haggard mercenary leader looked at her, his exhausted eyes lighting up in happiness at her presence.

"I sent them home; I didn't want them to skimp on sleep just being around me all day and night long." Ike hacked a wrenching cough as he said this and Queen Elincia felt her eyes widen as she hurried over to him.

"Ike?!" she called out his name in fear and Ike shook his head as he choked.

"Damn cancer… It is getting worse and worse every day," he rasped out as he finally got a hold of his breath and Crimea's emerald-haired queen felt the familiar tightening in her soul.

"No, it can't be. You will survive this, Ike," Elincia replied, trying desperately to believe her own words.

"I can't guarantee that." He looked pained. "I can barely move if I wake up without warning, my chest burning with a pain more fierce than I have known. Soon this pain is going to engulf me, sweet Elincia… Then I shall be free of the pain once it kills me."

Queen Elincia griped his limp hand, feeling the emotions welling up inside her again. "Ike, no! You mustn't think that. You can't say you are going to die from this cancer. You have to beat it back!"

"Just as if it was a relentless Daein general in the War of the Mad King?" Ike coughed again, his face screwing up in pain at the motions, and Queen Elincia nodded; she didn't want the topic to linger on his possible death.

"Yes Ike, just like that. I have faith you will destroy this heart cancer and come back healthy and full of vigor," she replied and Ike chuckled weakly.

"Oh Elincia, I would love to just kiss your cheek right now, but it appears my body doesn't want to move at the moment."

"The pain?" Crimea's queen asked, concerned, and Ike nodded before his face screwed up again. The sallowness in his skin seemed to have been augmented since she last saw him and then, without thinking, she leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Elincia, I truly regret not being with you…" Ike trailed off and his eyes began to water, unreadable, but solid emotions in his eyes.

"Ike…please don't cry. You will break my heart," Queen Elincia's voice warbled with tears as she saw the pain, agony, and sorrow in his usually intense blue eyes. A tear rolled down his left cheek regardless, the wet trail glistening in the sunset light from the window. It broke something in her, to see him shed a tear for what he has gone through, to come to terms with what his fate is.

She lifted a shaking hand and wiped the tear away gently, Ike closing his eyes, as if ashamed that he was crying in front of her as another tear dribbled down his scarred cheek.

"Ike, you must keep holding on and never give up on fighting this illness. Please," she beseeched fervently and Ike opened his eyes with a shaky breath.

"I try Elincia. I have tried so hard for a while. The pain engulfs all else. However, I am not afraid to die; I know now that I have three days left," he whispered and she began to cry softly.

"Don't cry...please don't, Elincia," Ike pleaded huskily, but he was crying along with her as he reached for her.

"Ike I still love you, even after all these years of your absence. You touched and opened my heart and made me a true queen, proud of her reign and status. I can never repay you for that…and I never will be able to once you die," she whispered as she came to him willingly, letting him wrap his arms around him to pull her to his quivering body.

"What you don't realize is that you have repaid me in your own way. By never giving up on me and supporting me," the blue-haired mercenary replied and Queen Elincia looked at him. "It may not seem believable to you, dear Elincia. However it is; you must trust me."

"I do trust you, Ike. With all my heart."

"That is all I need to hear now. I am glad…" Ike trailed off, emotion in his voice, and Queen Elincia closed her eyes, looking away from him.

"Time will not be able to heal the sorrow of your death," she murmured tearfully, feeling another tear fall from her eyes and the wretched mercenary looked at her as he drew away from her.

"Time cannot heal all sorrows but perseverance and strength of heart will, sweet Elincia," he replied hoarsely. They were silent for a few minutes longer as Ike let her go until the door opened behind them. Queen Elincia spun around, startled; it was only two clerics walking into the room.

"Queen Elincia, my deepest apologies, but the facility is to be closed to all visitors in a few minutes. I'll escort you out, dear," she announced and Queen Elincia nodded, feeling numb.

"I'll make sure to visit you tomorrow, Ike," Crimea's queen said, then all of a sudden Ike groaned in pain, making one of the clerics hurry over to Ike.

"Ike!?" Crimea's queen called out in fear, then the first cleric put a hand on Elincia's shoulder, a dark, sad look in her brown eyes.

"Let's go my queen. You don't want to see this," she suggested and began to lead her to the door. Soon the sound of vomiting filled the air, followed by something splattering and the cleric hustled Crimea's queen out of the room without a further prompt.

"What's happening!?" the emerald-haired queen queried, feeling frantic, hearing a hysterical tone in her voice, as the cleric continued to lead her out of the room.

"Ike has been vomiting blood for the past four nights. He is getting weaker and weaker, Queen Elincia. It won't be long until he is gone," the cleric explained and cold fingers trailed their way up Elincia's spine, making a cold sweat break out on her.

"No," Queen Elincia shook her head, not believing it, and the cleric rubbed her back comfortingly as she continued to lead Crimea's queen down the stairs.

"I fear that tomorrow he may not be up to having visitors. The cancer is beginning to destroy his heart," the cleric continued and Elincia felt the tear slip out of her eye to slid down her cheek and plop to the floor.

"I am truly sorry, my queen. I wish there was something we could do to get rid of his cancer, but you understand how malignant it has become in such a short time, yes?"

"It isn't your fault…I understand you have tried," Queen Elincia replied, her voice sounding brittle and weak with defeat, and the cleric nodded, relief shining in her eyes.

Crimea's queen continued to walk leaving the cleric behind, her body moving without her will to Stratus. The winged horse whickered, as if concerned, but Queen Elincia didn't speak to the Pegasus and hoisted herself into the saddle, urging Stratus to take flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sickness of Heart

**Disclaimer: Same.**

Chapter 3: Death and Sorrow Always Come Together Hand in Hand

* * *

That night as Queen Elincia went to bed, hearing Geoffrey's light snores, she couldn't help but think back to what the cleric had said hours before: "_Ike has been vomiting blood for the past four nights. He is getting weaker and weaker, Queen Elincia. It won't be long until he is gone. The cancer is beginning to destroy his heart."_

_Ike…you can't be dying, you can't! _Queen Elincia's thoughts screamed as she lay in bed. The moon was waning tonight as she looked out the window; it was becoming a crescent.

"Elincia? Are you still awake?" Geoffrey asked, waking up to look at her, concern in his eyes.

"I can't sleep…" she trailed off, feeling as though she was four years old again, alone, and overwhelmed with feelings. Geoffrey reached for her and she went into his arms willingly, pressing her thin body against his, deriving comfort.

"How many days does…Ike have left?" Geoffrey asked softly and Queen Elincia could feel the tear drip out of her eye as she replied, "Three days left."

"Oh my love, I am sorry…truly I am," Geoffrey murmured, a sad tone in his voice, and he kissed the top of her head lovingly. She nuzzled into his chest, her arms going around him as she closed her eyes to the tears that now flowed down her cheeks.

"Tomorrow…you and I will go see him together, all right?" he queried and Queen Elincia nodded against him, clutching him tighter.

Crimea's queen could still feel the tears leak from her eyes even as her conscious faded and she entered her dreams.

* * *

After eating a somber breakfast the king and queen saddled up together on Stratus and flew to Targent, not speaking. Queen Elincia felt numb inside; all she could think about was Ike's approaching death. As if sensing her inner grief Geoffrey placed a warm hand on her leg and she looked back at him, trying to muster up a smile of some sort but none came.

They flew in silence and once they reached Targent and dismounted off Stratus Geoffrey put his arm around her as they walked to the medical facility. As soon as the king and queen of Crimea entered and walked up the stairs Queen Elincia could feel the pensive air before she even opened the door to Ike's room.

They walked into the room to see that Ike's mercenaries were back and were surrounding his bed, downcast expressions on their once lively faces.

"Is Ike awake?" Geoffrey asked and they all turned to face him and Elincia.

"No…the clerics told us that he had fallen unconscious again as of last night. I felt that Ike couldn't keep us mercenaries away from him forever and we came today to check on him," Titania answered and Queen Elincia walked over to Ike, seeing him in that supine position again. Now his skin looked dusted with a gray color and his breath was shallower; a slight wheeze in the inhale could be heard.

"Oh Ike…I still can't believe you have two days left. I just can't…" Queen Elincia trailed off and Mist flinched.

"Only two more days?" Boyd repeated, saying it so slowly, as if the words were foreign to him. Mist began to tear up and the green-haired fighter embraced her tightly, closing his eyes in sorrow.

"A cleric told me yesterday that the cancer is beginning to destroy his heart and that it wouldn't be long until…he's gone," Crimea's queen stumbled in her explanation, her voice catching.

"Then, if he doesn't wake up soon, we won't be able to say goodbye." Soren's voice pierced the silence, his neutral tone sounding on the brink of breaking. Queen Elincia knew how close Ike and Soren were and could only imagine the angst inside the wind sage's heart as he tried to remain neutral to the others.

"Who knows what kind of pain he is experiencing inside to know we are fine while his life whittles away." Gatrie shook his head sadly. They were all silent at this, looking at Ike, seeing his chest rise and fall with each strained breath.

"He has been in our lives and hearts for so long that it is impossible to think he is dying now," Geoffrey said, his voice sad and subdued, and Queen Elincia took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Yes…forever in our hearts," Titania replied, coming over to Ike to feel his forehead. Her eyes began to water as she reported, "Ike has a fever; I fear that his body is starting to shut down, even as we speak."

"We have to be there for him tomorrow…no matter what," Mist warbled out, her hands shaking at her sides.

"We all will be there for Ike in his passing…" Oscar trailed off, emotion in his usually gaily voice. Everyone nodded solemnly and the sorrowful air filled in the silence.

_I can't bear to look at him…to see his body slowly and surely let itself go to the cancer. I can feel my heart breaking into pieces as he becomes more and more sickly as he heads to his death. How could this all have happened? How am I to think of him in light regards when he is dead, to no longer smile at me or take my hand and speak to me? How can I…live life the same way as I have? _Queen Elincia thought as she embraced Geoffrey, wanting the feel of him beside her body. The blue-haired king closed his eyes in mourning after seeing a distraught sadness in her eyes as he looked at her.

_I know now that I love Ike…but it isn't a love like the one I have for Geoffrey. It is a far deeper love; one that changes souls and hearts, one that makes me become a person I had been seeking and wanting to be. A love…that will soon be dying along with Ike._

* * *

"How is Ike?" Lucia asked later that afternoon; she was subdued, as she saw Queen Elincia and King Geoffrey reenter Castle Crimea, coming back from Targent.

"Not good, he is…going to be dying tomorrow," Geoffrey answered his sister and Lucia's eyes began to well with tears.

"No…was he awake today?" the blue-haired swordswoman gasped and Queen Elincia shook her head.

"He was unconscious…I couldn't stand to see the sight of his chest rising and falling as feebly as it had," Crimea's queen answered and Lucia closed her blue eyes.

"Makes me regret truly…not being closer to him," she whispered and Geoffrey went to embrace his sister, a grimace on his face.

"Tomorrow…I will come with you… to see Ike off," Lucia murmured and her sentence broke something in Queen Elincia, making her tremble. "We have all been close to him and he has helped us for longer than any other ally in Tellius could have."

_See Ike off… _That phrase whirled in the queen's mind and Geoffrey looked at Elincia, before reaching for her and embracing her as well as Lucia. The trio held each other for a long time, Queen Elincia and Lucia sniffling and sobbing mutely, and Geoffrey closing his eyes against building tears.

* * *

_ "Ike I want you to have this…as a memento of the times we spent together," Elincia said after her coronation that afternoon, holding something in her hand, and Ike took it with gentle hands._

_ "This is…" Ike trailed off, looking at the object, trying to perceive what it was._

_ "It is a small Goddess icon. I want you have it, Ike. So that you will never forget the times we have shared, despite them being only professional," she urged and Ike's hand closed around the porcelain object._

_ "Thank you, Elincia. I will always keep this close and remember you fondly," Ike replied, his intense eyes glittering with building tears._

_ "Oh Ike, I am going to miss you. You have…touched my heart and helped me when times were grim. I wish that I was a mercenary just like in this moment instead of a budding queen you so I could be with you," Elincia replied before embracing Ike tightly, feeling emotional. The words she had said were bold, even loose for someone of her stature, but it appeared that Ike didn't care._

_ "I will miss you as well Elincia," Ike murmured putting his arms around her as well, completing the embrace. Mercenary and newly crowned queen of Crimea held each other, not saying anything, for no words needed to be said. Arms held bodies together, hearts beat together at the same rhythm, souls held out hands of their own to connect and stay that way forever._

_ "You have to visit me, Ike. Lucia, Geoffrey, and I would be so glad to see you and would love to chat with you on old times," Elincia beseeched and as they drew apart and Ike nodded, the Goddess icon still in his grip._

_ "I will try, Elincia. I don't want to interfere with your duties by visiting you though."_

_ "Ike, you will never interfere with anything in my life. I promise you that even if you somehow became sick I would drop everything to see you, no matter where I was."_

_ "Oh Elincia," Ike paused, for emotion was entering his voice, and Elincia embraced him again, wanting his scent to forever linger imprinted in her senses._

_ "Never forget me, Ike," she whispered and Ike draped his arms around her again, rubbing her back with soft absent-minded movements._

_"I won't, Elincia. Not for as long as I live. I wish that you and I…had more time to be together," the blue-haired mercenary leader replied hoarsely and she looked up at him, feeling tears well in her eyes._

_ "This is goodbye then…Ike. I wish you didn't have to go but I understand your feelings. I will…wait for you, forever if needed be." She kissed his cheek, making a new emotion show in his expression._

_ "And I will wait for you as well. For you are…the most wonderful woman I have ever met," Ike replied, looking into depths of her eyes, his hand on her cheek._

Queen Elincia woke abruptly from the dream to feel a gut clenching fear in her stomach. Then that's when she knew instinctively; _Ike is going to die!_

"My love? What is wrong?" Geoffrey bolted awake as Queen Elincia leaped out of bed, a look of terror and desperation on her face.

"It is Ike; he is going to die soon! We must go see him, now! Get Lucia and hurry!" She could hear a frantic tone in her voice and Geoffrey got out of bed at once. Elincia knew he knew she wasn't joking around and quickly husband and wife got dressed, Elincia not caring if her hair was not put up in its usual bun.

Soon they descended the stairs, Geoffrey quickly heading to Lucia's room on the first floor. Elincia felt the feeling inside twist her, this time the pain came from her heart and she rushed even faster down the stairs to the front door.

Queen Elincia raced outside in the pre-dawn light, not caring how disheveled she looked, only caring about getting to Targent and seeing Ike. She knew he was calling out to her, and she hoped he didn't dare cease his desperation for her to join him in his time of dying.

"What is going on? Elincia, are you all right?" Lucia queried, concerned, as she hurried outside, her eyes wide as she saw how jittery and panicked her queen looked.

"It is Ike…I have the feeling he is calling out for me to see him. He is dying in this moment!" she replied and Lucia gasped in horror, knowing the queen wasn't kidding.

"I woke up Marcia as well; she is going to escort you to Targent with us, Lucia," Geoffrey said as he came outside and soon Marcia followed behind him.

"What happened, Queen Elincia? Why do you look so jumpy?" the pink-haired paladin asked, her bleary blue-violet eyes going wide with concern.

"We need to go to Targent posthaste; Ike is dying!" Queen Elincia replied and Marcia gasped.

"Well let's get going! I'll get the Pegasuses; wait here, I'll be right back," she replied and dashed off, Queen Elincia fidgeting in the time that quickly passed. Marcia returned, hustling the two winged horses over to Geoffrey and Elincia.

"Let's go," Geoffrey said as Lucia climbed into Marcia's saddle and Queen Elincia beckoned for Crimea's king to join her. Both winged horses neighed as they flapped their wings and took to the air, somehow understanding the tense situation.

Queen Elincia flew her Pegasus with a speed she had never known, urging Stratus to fly faster and faster.

_Ike! Please hold on; I am coming for you! _she thought, hoping he was still waiting for her. They flew in silence as the rising sun slowly made the sky's gloom become brighter and brighter.

Once they landed in Targent Queen Elincia, Lucia, and King Geoffrey raced inside the medical facility, startling the few clerics that were there. The trio hustled up the wooden stairs to the second floor and were ready to go to Ike's room when they saw a cleric standing outside the door, apparent shock in her eyes.

"I am sorry but Ike cannot receive anymore visitors than the ones he already has," the cleric stated and Queen Elincia shook her head.

"We have to go in there; Ike is dying! We have to see him!" she exclaimed and Geoffrey walked over to the cleric.

"Will you refuse the king and queen of Crimea? We need to enter this room and see Ike before he dies. It is urgent," he said and the cleric looked uncomfortable as her gaze switched from the king's to the queen's.

"Fine, you may enter," she replied, her tone contrite, hanging her head.

"Thank you. We are sorry for how abrupt we seem but we must speak to Ike posthaste," Elincia apologized.

"I understand," the cleric said softly, nodding her head. Geoffrey opened the door as the cleric stepped back, watching them, and they burst into the sub-room, seeing that the mercenaries were already there and gathered around Ike's bed.

"Ike!" Queen Elincia exclaimed as she hurried over to him, hearing his laborious breath and seeing the pain written all over his face.

"Elincia…you came," Ike rasped in a whisper and it seemed as though all the strain in his face was disappearing. She knew that he didn't have to fight to survive much longer now that she was here. All his internal struggles were letting up as death called to him. She knew. She knew it was happening.

"All the people I cherish…are in the same room with me." Ike looked at all the mercenaries, Geoffrey, Lucia, and Queen Elincia feebly. "You are all my family…my cherished family that I shall never let go of, ever."

"Ike, we would never abandon you now. Not even in your moment of death…" Titania trailed off, her green eyes filling with pain and she closed them away from the world.

"Everyone, gather close…for these next words are ones I'll never be able to say to you again," Ike said and everyone did just as he wanted.

"It was truly…a wonderful life that I had. I was able to be with you guys for most of my life. I will never forget any of you, not even in death," he began, his voice sounding stronger than it had. "To my mercenaries." He looked at them. "You nine are the greatest men and women I have ever had to chance to lead. I will never regret meeting you and being with you. Titania…I give you full permission to lead the Greil Mercenaries on when I am gone."

"Yes, Ike. I won't fail you." Titania bowed her head, her eyes closing again, her voice full of sorrow.

"I know you won't, Titania. You have always shown your loyalty and honor, for that I thank you, truly," Ike replied, his deep voice subdued.

"Mist, my beloved sister…" the blue-haired mercenary trailed off as pain clogged his voice. Mist's blue eyes were a teary red as she came over to her brother, kissing his cheek.

"Ike, I can't let you go! I can't! First mother, then father, and now you... Why do you have to die?" she asked tearfully and Ike inhaled a shaky breath.

"My time here on this earth is almost done, my little sis. I know that Goddess Yune is going to be calling me to her heaven up above soon. However I wish that I had…more time to spend with you. I don't want you to feel alone though, for I will always watch over you. You must never cry for me, my sweet sister," Ike paused as he saw Mist beginning to cry, her thin lips quivering.

"Ike…I can't not cry. You will never…be beside me ever again. I can't accept that!" she replied vehemently and Ike closed his eyes in regret.

"I know...but Mist, you must think of me after this day as if I am still beside you, guiding you and caring for you. You must try to be strong, my sister. You have to be; it is the last thing I will ask of you. And as I have never broken a promise to you, you haven't broken a promise to me either," he said hoarsely after a moment, opening his dusky blue eyes again. Mist sniffled but didn't reply.

"Boyd, you must protect Mist with all your power. Keep her safe and loved," Ike continued, looking at the green-haired fighter, and Boyd inclined his head.

"That I will do Ike. No worries, I love Mist as much as I love life itself. I promise you that she will always be taken care of while I am here."

"Good. I am glad," the blue-haired mercenary said as a small tear slip unbidden from his left eye.

"Soren." Ike looked at the wind mage. "My truest and closest friend…it pains me that I won't be able to fight alongside you in battles when I die. You and I are so close and understand one another so well. Soren, you are the brother I never had when I was younger. I never want you to feel sad or pained…I always want you to be happy, even in my death."

Soren was trembling with the effort not to let loose his feelings, his red emotionless eyes filled to the brim with building tears; emotion flaring in the depths of the eyes that many have called soulless.

"Ike…I-" Soren's sentence stopped short as his tears released themselves; the wind mage was overwhelmed by his emotions.

"Soren, promise me you will lead Titania on with the knowledge of a tactician when I go. Give her your support and promise me you will keep everyone safe," Ike continued hoarsely, then Soren nodded.

"I will, Ike… I promise I'll never, ever let you down," the wind mage murmured, his voice sounding weak and defeated. Queen Elincia felt tears budding in her own eyes at how destroyed Soren sounded and she felt Geoffrey rub her shoulder.

_Ike and Soren have been friends for so long…to have Ike dying now is must feel like a twist of a knife in the heart for Soren. I can only imagine how I'd be if Lucia was ever to die…_ Queen Elincia thought, closing her eyes in sadness. _Although I know that Ike's death will affect me far more than any ever will in my lifetime._

"To all my other mercenaries, Oscar, Boyd Rolf, Shinon, Gatrie, and Rhys, listen to Titania well and always heed her orders as you have always done for me. You men are all capable of what life puts in front of you. Be a family together, never share secrets, and always stick together, that is my last wish to you," Ike said and the other mercenaries nodded solemnly; Oscar's face was devoid of the happiness he usually always expressed, his green eyes solemn and full of sorrow.

"Geoffrey and Lucia." Ike turned to the two Crimean royals. "Two people whom I have befriended in the wars way back in time. You have become a part of my life since I was just an adolescent. I will never regret meeting you both that day by Delbray castle. My time grows short here…but I must say this to you two: Keep Elincia save and loved; never let her know what true pain feels like; don't ever reject her if she turns to you. Thank you both, for taking care of Queen Elincia for me in all these years."

"It was no problem at all, Ike," Lucia replied softly, already beginning to cry, and Geoffrey closed his eyes.

"Geoffrey, please, you must always love and take care of Elincia. Be there for her always and never let her go. Especially after I die." The mercenary leader looked at Geoffrey.

"I will Ike, no matter what. You can count on me," Crimea's king replied, nodding his blue-haired head solemnly, pain in his eyes as he opened them to focus on the mercenary.

"My voice grows weaker…but…I still have you to speak to, Elincia," Ike rasped and Queen Elincia came over, sitting on the bed next to him, tears falling down from her eyes as she took his hand into hers.

"Oh Ike," Elincia murmured, feeling herself start to quake, and Ike's eyes began to tear up as well, immeasurable pain and sorrow in them.

"There will never be another woman like you on this earth who means so much to me. Stay beautiful and never give up on yourself. I will watch over you from Heaven above and smile down on you forever. For you are the only woman I'll ever love. Do not grieve for my passing, dear Elincia…and always think of me as if I am still alive and in your heart forever. Perhaps in another life you and I shall try again to be together. I love you, my Elincia. Please don't ever forget me, because I shall never forget you…. It is time for me to go now." His voice tapered off into a whisper and Queen Elincia felt the beginnings of a sob rise in her bosom at his words.

"Ike…please don't leave me. Please…I love you…" she trailed off huskily but Ike shook his head.

"It is my time…the Goddess is calling me now. This is goodbye, love," he murmured, before his shaky hand rose to stroke her cheek gently in farewell.

"My Elincia…" Ike's words seemed to sigh as he closed his eyes and let go his last breath, a final tear draining itself from his eye. Queen Elincia felt a panic overtake her as she saw that Ike had ceased his breathing and was now still.

"Ike? No, no! You can't be dead! Come back Ike, please!" Crimea's queen wailed, and Geoffrey came over to her, tears dripping from his blue eyes. He embraced her and Queen Elincia sobbed explosively into his shoulder, feeling everything else fade away and disappear, to lose meaning.

Everyone else in the room was sobbing as well and Soren looked at Ike's still form before dashing out of the room, his tearful sounds echoed in the room as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh Ike…I didn't want to say goodbye to you. Not now, not ever..." Titania trailed off, crying mutely, and Oscar came over to her to embrace her; he too was crying heavily.

"Ike, I hope Goddess Yune grants you a better place to live until you come back to us. I'm still waiting for that training match between us, boss," Boyd murmured tearfully, then the mercenaries all took turns embracing Ike's body one last time. When Queen Elincia finally drew back after her turn she could see a bulge in his side pocket and deeper inside, the small Goddess icon rested.

"Ike…it seemed as though I had only just gotten to know you…and now you are gone," Lucia whispered, tears falling down from her blue eyes, and her words reverberated through Queen Elincia's mind long after she, Geoffrey, and Lucia left Targent's medical facility.

* * *

_ Ike…it seemed as though I had only just gotten to know you…and now you are gone… Lucia is right…it was almost as if I was just getting to know him, even though we have known each other for years. Now he is gone and it seems that the time has flown by too quickly, _Queen Elincia thought as she quavered in bed. Geoffrey was holding her close to his warm body, his warm, salty tears still leaking from his eyes as well. After the funeral was held in Gallia, to which more uproars had started and explanations to be shared the king and queen finally headed back home. The mercenaries knew that Ike would have wanted to be buried by his father in front of the Gebal Fortress, and now that is where his mound resided, right next to Greil's.

"We have to be strong, my love…it is what Ike would have wanted," Geoffrey murmured dolefully as he kissed Elincia's forehead. She didn't reply but nuzzled deeper into her husband's chest; her tears seemed almost a part of her skin now, always there to remind her of Ike's death.

Husband and wife held each other until Geoffrey fell asleep, his arms slackening their hold around his wife. Queen Elincia couldn't fall asleep and felt the urgent need to get out of the room and go far away from the sadness in her husband's eyes and voice.

Once she was sure that he was fast asleep Elincia slipped from his arms gently and headed to her closet, putting on the heavy robe she usually wore in the spring over her nightgown.

She walked out of the master bedroom and headed down the stairs to exit out the back entrance of Crimea Castle, unlocking the door and slipping out into the brisk night.

"Oh Ike…why did you have to die?" Queen Elincia asked aloud tearfully as she headed to the lake; it was a place she loved to visit when she was a little girl back when she lived in the Royal Villa.

Elincia walked on until the lake came into her view and she went up to the banks before stopping, looking down at her reflection. A green-haired woman, haggard and ragged by grief and immense agony, looked back at her with bags under her red-rimmed golden eyes and tears escaping her tear ducts once again.

_Didn't that woman look happy and full of innocent life back in the past?_ Queen Elincia asked mentally as she stood there, watching her tears make telltale plops into the water.

The moon was a thin yellow-white crescent, ready to become a new moon by the morrow. Queen Elincia looked up at the stars, seeing the many different shapes, patterns, and sizes of them.

_Mother used to tell me when I was small that the stars represented people who were dead. Is Ike up there now? Is he twinkling along with the others? s_he wondered.

The trees rustled in the wind and Queen Elincia didn't murmur a sound, just letting the tears go, letting all her emotion out silently.

_Ike…you and I could have been something. Oh if only I had spoken up, if only I hadn't been born into this life of royalty. If only we could be together forever. I miss you already, Ike... I remember your rare warm smile and the rugged masculine way you looked every morning and evening back when I had employed you. I remember how your dusky blue eyes glittered with relief after every battle and how at night they glowed by the warm camp's fire. I remember…when you and I looked at the sunset together…sharing similar emotions for one another without saying a word…. Ike, you must come back to me! You must uplift my sadness and bring happiness back to my life!_

* * *

Every night for a full two months Queen Elincia sneaked out of Castle Crimea to grieve alone at the lake, her tears and soft cries were the only sounds she could hear besides the whispery wind and the water's placid lapping. She felt empty, she felt incomplete, and Geoffrey became increasingly worried for her. He comforted her every night and she was eternally grateful for his kindness and love, soaking it all up desperately, hoping it would make her feel better.

However it wasn't enough…it wasn't enough to quell the roaring pain and sorrow deep in Elincia's heart and soul.

She refused to eat on some nights, making Lucia and King Geoffrey stay ever closer to her until it was time for them to sleep. To Elincia, sleep meant seeing what could have been and what had happened. Sleep showed her the taunting images that she wished never to see now that Ike was gone.

Geoffrey stuck beside his wife no matter what, staying true to his word to Ike on keeping her loved. Queen Elincia never refused him and she would sometimes put herself down for being such a bad wife to him as her sadness only augmented.

Never had Crimea's queen felt this much emotional pain in all of her life and she knew it was destroying her. Her sadness and regret consumed her heart and turned her life upside down with each passing day.

Elincia knew she was worrying Lucia and Geoffrey and she felt guilty that they were roped into her woes. The siblings continued to support her and didn't speak loudly around her, but gave her loving embraces and words of kindness. She loved the both of them for it…but her heart still cried out for Ike to return from the dead to change the inevitable.

* * *

One night as Queen Elincia shuffled back into bed after going to the lake she felt a sudden tingle in the air, but disregarded it. She slid into her side of the bed wearily, her heart aching, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the dreams to begin.

_"Ike? You look pensive there, my lord. Is everything all right?" Elincia inquired as she walked over to the blue-haired mercenary leader and Ike turned to her, a small smile on his face was perceivable in the gloom of the twilight sky._

_ "Everything is perfectly fine, Princess Elincia, no need to be concerned."_

_ "You can call me Elincia if you want, my lord Ike. I think that Princess Elincia is too formal sounding; I don't want it to be formal between us," she replied and Ike nodded._

_ "Whatever you want, Elincia." His smile didn't waver and she came over closer to him, seeing the battlefield the mercenaries had just fought on in the distance._

_ "Elincia? What do you think of war?" he asked after a moment and Elincia looked at Ike._

_ "I…well it perturbs me to speak the truth. However if the only way this dispute between my country and Daein can be solved is through bloodshed, then it must be done," she stammered, caught off guard by the question, and Ike nodded solemnly._

_ "I am not a real warmonger as I may seem on the battlefield; I am only doing it to ensure Crimea's peace, and to ensure your throne, Elincia."_

_ "I know you aren't a cold-blooded killer, my lord Ike. I know who you truly are: a man with respect and obligations."_

_ "Obligations, Elincia?" Ike queried, an amused tone in his voice, and she blushed, hoping she didn't sound silly. The benign wind came and rustled his blue hair and her emerald-colored hair playfully before spiriting away from the two._

_ "Well, I meant that you are always busy…fighting in battles and leading your mercenaries for my cause," she elaborated._

_ "Yes, that is true…" Ike trailed off and they were silent for a bit. An owl hooted in the distance, getting ready to start its night and the wind picked up again, rustling Ike's and Elincia's clothes this time._

_ "Death…affects the mind and heart in so many ways. I understand it now when my father died in my arms four months ago. Death causes people to warp; it changes them," Ike spoke and Queen Elincia looked at him._

_ "Perhaps those Daein soldiers my mercenaries and I slew have families back in their homes. How they feel now that they know their loved ones are dead must be similar to my conflicted feelings when my father died." The blue-haired mercenary looked at her now and Queen Elincia understood right off the bat what he was talking about, nodding._

_ "If someone I loved or cared about was to ever die…I'd never be the same again. Just like when my parents died…I was so numb with shock that I couldn't move, couldn't breathe even."_

_ "I felt the same way, Elincia, but I had to take responsibility and move on; to never look back. I had to avenge my father and I will never rest until I do."_

_ "How were you…able to get over your father's death so fast? I am sorry if it is a painful question; you don't have to answer it if you don't want," Elincia said and Ike sighed raggedly._

_ "Don't worry about it Elincia; it is perfectly fine. Life, always goes on; that I know, but it is also up to the human soul to move along with it. Grieving is fine as long as it is necessary, however once the heart begins to labor under the pain and sorrow then it is time to let it all go and continue on in life," he answered, his voice sounding full of conviction, and Queen Elincia felt a change happen in her; it made her see Ike in a new light._

_ "When did you become so deep, my lord Ike?" she asked, feeling surprised, her golden eyes growing wide._

_ "I have seen death everyday and brought it to many unjust people…sooner or later I am going to have to understand it all." Ike looked into her eyes with an amused smile. "However no matter what happens, Elincia, be it illness or possibly a death, there is always a way to cope and move on, even when your mind disagrees."_

Queen Elincia woke up with a start from the dream and something in her suddenly changed. The words Ike had said in the dream swirled in her mind, making her become breathless as a new feeling tried to kick out the sadness.

That's when she realized that it was peace…after two months of grieving, agony and depression peace was knocking softly and patiently at the door to her heart.

_'Grieving is fine as long as it is necessary, however once the heart begins to labor under the pain and sorrow then it is time to let it all go and continue on in life.' What Ike had said back then makes sense…my heart and soul have been laboring under this sadness, which is why my body has been refusing to nourish itself. Now…my heart is ready to move on…and live again._

"Elincia? What is wrong? I felt you flinch in the bed. Are you all right?" Geoffrey asked as he woke up, concern and worry in his voice, but Queen Elincia only embraced him tightly, feeling the tears that have made their home in her eyes dry up and disappear.

"I know Ike will never be coming back, my husband, I understand that now. However I also know that life does go on…and it is up to the human soul to move along with it. I feel peace…Geoffrey, I finally found the peace. It had been waiting for me to understand my feelings more and accept why I haven't moved on in order to help me with this next step. I still will feel sorrow for Ike's death and how he is no longer beside us but I know he watches down on us from above, encouraging us on in our lives in his own way," Elincia replied and Geoffrey was stunned into silence for a moment, startled.

"Oh Elincia, I am so glad, my love. I am glad you have been healed. And now I can be healed as well," Geoffrey murmured, relieved, and Queen Elincia looked at him, accepting and reciprocating the kiss he leaned in to give her.

The couple held each other lovingly in the night, a magical feeling overtake the sadness and dismalness that had suffocated their hearts and souls for two months. The peace of knowing everything was all right in the end came upon them and set their souls free. It was a magical emotion and feeling indeed, and as Elincia felt the lightening in her soul, she knew it was happening to her husband as well.

Queen Elincia felt a smile stretch her lips for the first time, the feeling spreading through her as relief and a mending happened inside her. _Ike…thank you…for everything…_

* * *

And up in heaven Ike looked down on the loving couple, feeling peace of his own spread in his heart. A slow smile curled his lips upward, displacing the worried grimace he had worn for two long months.

"Thatta girl, I am proud of you, Elincia," Ike said, feeling happiness blossom inside his soul. "I knew you could do it." Then he turned and walked off, entering deeper into Yune's heaven, not looking back ever again.

* * *

The End


End file.
